Roving Eyes Dark Intentions
by Yuhi Sakura
Summary: Orochimaru needs another body. But he's tired of the violent process of using a foreign body. So he wants sons and daughters to use as vessels. And he wants Sakura to mother them...in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, plots, settings, or affliates. _**

Roving Eyes Dark Intentions

Chapter One

Sakura took the brunt of the blow, dashing in front of the fist at the last second. The blow was enough to send her tumbling in the opposite direction. Just as she'd hoped: Using the momentum to her advantage she flipped into a handstand and brought her legs down on top of the offending shinobi.

"Thanks." Sai muttered. The kunoichi nodded in response, her breath coming in ragid gasps.

"Watch out!" Sai called.

Spinning around, Sakura saw the flash of shuriken bearing down upon her. She knew it was too late to evade them and threw her arms over her face in defense. She barely registered the pull around her waist as Kakashi crashed into her.

"That was too close." The jonin sighed.

"Thanks." Sakura replied.

"We can't hold them forever." Sai stated as he hauled her up.

"We'll just have to." Kakashi said as they dashed in different directions.

Sakura found herself in a sea of Sound shinobi. And it was one she intended to part.

"Move!" She yelled to her comrades, drawing her fist back. The Oto nin didn't seem to register the retreat of the Leaf Village shinobi as they readied their weaponry. Stopping just short of their position, Sakura's fist collided with the ground and the earth exploded around them. From a distance roving red eyes raked the battlefield. It was none of his concern if a few of his ninja were sacrificed. He had thousands to replace them. He found what he was looking for: Across the demolished rock beds and scarred fields he saw her. It was a pleasure to watch her move: She was fast, strong, accurate, smart, beautiful. Perfect in almost every way. Her pale skin splattered with countless drops of blood although none of it was her's. Despite her vivid pink hair and unique chakra signature, she was difficult to track. The realization sent a shiver of anticipation up his spine.

He still had vulnerabilities: He was weak before and after transfers and the bodies deteriorated far too quickly.

But he had solved that problem: Sons and daughters.

During the transfer his soul was exposed and could be split into multiple pieces that he could transfer into his children. Because they would share his genetic material his soul would integrate with them further than it would if he used another's body. When his soul fused it would drive their own out of their body and he would have full control at anytime he pleased. Until necessary, they could be placed in an indefinite hibernation. the best part was the fact that Kabuto had formulated a way to recycle the pieces into new children. He would be immortal.

And all he needed was the right kunoichi.


	2. Vanishing Chapter Two

Vanishing  
Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"You'll be fine." Sakura reassured the scared genin while knitting a torn leg back together. The healing went over without a hitch and she soon left the room one teddy bear short.

"How's it going?"

"Fine." She replied going over her charts and heading to the next room on her list.

Kakashi didn't miss the thin sheen of sweat on her brow or the way her hands trembled slightly or how her muscles spasmed in protest if she moved too quickly.

"Shouldn't you get some rest?" He asked.

"I still have patients to treat. We aren't the only ones with walking injured." She responded casually.

"Kakashi!" She cried suddenly.

"Yes?"

"What have I told you about kunai wounds?" The kunoichi reprimanded as she checked his injury.

"I'm fine." He stated, glancing at her.

"And I intend to keep it that way. We can't afford to have you down for a week with an infection." She replied while knotting a bandage around his arm.

But that worried him even more: if she didn't have the chakra to spare to heal such a shallow laceration, she was running on empty. It was amazing she was still standing after such an intense battle and here she was working a double shift in Suna's largest hospital. He was proud of her resolve, but he knew she, like everyone else, had limits that not even she could deny for long.

* * *

Sakura collapsed into the bed, physically exhausted and emotionally spent.

The moon hung low in the sky, the first weak rays of sunlight already filtering through the darkness and over the mountains. She rolled over, wincing with the exercision on her muscles.

"You're a stubborn creature."

She rolled away from the attack and sprang to her feet. It was hard to ignore the pain roaring through her nervous system.

"Kabuto." She spat.

"When you're at your full capacity you would pose a problem, but you're no match for me in you current condition." He stated, tossing the hood of his cloak open. He charged her.

Sakura spun away but not before his palm contacted her throat and ruptured her vocal cords.

'He's right. I'll have to hope someone hears us!' The kunoichi thought launching shuriken at the shadowy figure.

She backed towards the door, holding him at a distance with weaponry.

'Three feet...'

As her fingertips grazed the door handle, a pair of hands reached around her throat and pressed.

She fell limply to the floor seconds later as the black void of unconsciousness took her.

"Good." Kabuto smirked.

* * *

"What do you mean she was kidnapped!" Kakashi raged, pounding his fists against the table.

"We're doing everything we can to find her." Konkuro assured him.

"Obviously not or you would know where she was by now!"

"Between the war and the missions we already have to complete, we can only spare so many." Temari explained.

"Then send me!" Kakashi retorted.

"We need confirmation from the Hokage before we can do anything with you."

"I was put under your command, Kazekage-sama. If you give the order, she won't contradict it!"

The red-headed Kage sat in silence for several minutes while he surveyed the occupants of the room. He could ill-afford to lose Kakashi at such a critical point in the village's survival. But Sakura was like a sister to him and she had risked her life more than once for them. Yesterday was no exception; even after the battle she had weakened herself further by using what precious little chakra she had left to heal his own shinobi before her's. That was most likely why she was kidnapped so effortlessly .But the condition of her room had made it clear she had not gone without a fight. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her while he sat in the safety of a well guarded briefing room.

"Go." He replied simply.

Relief washed over Kakashi. He nodded firmly, as close to a bow as Gaara would likely ever receive, and disappeared through the heavy wooden doors.

* * *

Kakashi prepared himself as he would have if it were an ANBU assignment: Strapping safety gear under his plate armor he filled his holsters with weaponry. He loaded his black Konoha-issue vest with scrolls and his pouches with military rations, poisons, and plasma pills. Lastly, he took one of Sakura's under shirts and tucked it away in his pack which was now laden with water, weaponry, and food.

He waited until he was clear of the gates and offending odors to implement his plan.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The ninken appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Kakashi?" Pakkun inquired.

"Someone has kidnapped my student. Find her." He ordered while offering them the undershirt. The sniffed at it eagerly, taking in as much of her scent as they could before returning it to him.

"Can you detect her?"

"Its faint. Very, very faint...but it's there."

"Then we're moving out." Kakashi ordered. If an in-opportune sandstorm kicked up, they would lose her scent completely. They may never find her if that happened.

"We'll split up. If you find something, follow it. Report to me every three hours, on the hour."

The ninken inclined their heads gently in response. They were ready.

Kakashi nodded his approval.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Of Nightmares  
Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura tired desperately to shake through the haze that seemed to cloud not only her eyes but her mind, as well. She tried to move and found to her displeasure, to say the least, that her hands and legs had been restrained to a surgical table. The legs of that table bolted to the concrete floors and the restraints circling her wrists and ankles bolted to chains that fed into concrete walls.

"Good. You're finally awake." The white haired medic stood right over her, smirking maliciously.

"Let me go!" She replied groggily.

"Goodness, I apparently overdid the sedatives."

"Take care to see that it does not happen again." Sakura recognized that voice and for one horrible second hope fluttered in her stomach. Then she remembered it wasn't him.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

The Sannin scrutinized the young woman through his apprentice's eyes. He had chosen to retain the Uchiha's appearance, finding it more pleasing than his previous bodies. He even wore the clothes of the Uchiha.

It disgusted Sakura.

"Kabuto..."

"I'll begin immediately."

Sakura tried not to wince as he shoved a needle into her upper arm.

Her world swirled as he drained away the last of her chakra. He fumbled with the restraints and hauled her to her feet.

"Be gentle." The Sannin hissed.

Kabuto nodded in response before disappearing into the white halls.

Sakura was vaguely aware of the fact he had disposed of her in a room hardly fitting for a captive: The dark blue walls were inlaid with rose gold filigree and precious stones of an assortment. The canopy bed where she lay limply was covered in white and blue silk curtains and down coverlets. Her pink haired fanned out across shimmering gold and emerald pillows. The closet to the right of the enormous room was filled with dozens of gowns and the tables next to her were littered with jewelry worth more than Konoha itself.

She didn't know if it had been minutes or hours before a woman, obviously not a kunoichi, woke her from her dark reveries and gently arranged her into a sitting position.

"My, aren't you a pretty thing." She smiled while holding a cup of some liquid to Sakura's lips. Too weak to resist, the hot fluids slid down the chunin's throat.

"We should get you ready." The woman added.

'Ready for what?'

The woman slung her arm around Sakura's waist and walked her to the bathroom where she was deposited into a marble tub. Sakura barely felt the attendant washing her down before she was once again pulled up.

Several more females joined the present attendant and began to shuffle around the half conscious kunoichi: Her hair was pulled back and layers of make-up applied to her now pallid skin while others affixed jewelry to her slender neck and pulled her into a gown.

"Is she ready?"

"Yes, Master Kabuto."

"Good." He replied as he strolled over to her and hauling her into his arms. He bade the attendants good-night and pulled her into the halls.

"You're very lucky." He commented as he half carried, half dragged the kunoichi towards another, albeit more imposing, double doors.

'What does he mean?'

"Here we are." He added as he set her into a chair, placing her arms on the rests. Inclining her head, she found herself staring back at the shell of Uchiha Sasuke. Instinctively she reached for her weaponry only to have her hand brush against the A-line skirt of a silk gown.

"Kabuto..." The Sannin growled.

"My apologies." The medic replied as he removed her headband, allowing her hair to tumble around her face.

"Much better."

She hated the look of anticipation gleaming in his dark eyes, hated the way his eyes raked over her every curve and angle.

"You look beautiful. Blue really is your color." He stood, smoothing a lock of hair between his fingers. He grasped her chin, forcing her to look him into his eyes. Driven by fear and anger, she snapped her head away, immediately regretting the action that sent waves of heat through her temples.

"Kabuto, see to it that she is placed in her quarters. And don't disturb us for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Nightmares part two  
Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Sakura had nothing left to fight with as her dress was stripped off in three clean motions.

He tossed her roughly against the head board, pressing himself against her bared chest and abdomen. He leaned in, nipping painfully along her collarbone before forcefully exploring the vestiges her lips held.

Her vision blurred with unshed tears as he straddled her, rocking against her hips as he forcefully took her. But she did not cry, shout, scream, or grimace with the pain throbbing steadily between her legs. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

So her face remained an passive mask and her eyes betrayed none of the emotions roiling within her. There was no denying the physical pain although it took a back seat to the agony rippling in her heart.

It wasn't over fast...it wasn't over gently...and it wasn't over without pain but when at last he rolled off of her she felt relief rising in the back of her throat. It was quickly replaced with the taste of bile.

"That wasn't bad." He smirked before leaving her naked, bruised, and bleeding in the bed. She waited for the click of the lock before allowing her tears to silently flow from her eyes. She curled into a ball, hoping to stop the aches now plaguing her from all directions and weeping herself into a dreamless void.

* * *

Naruto paced the halls listlessly. The sound of Sai's sketching filled the room and aside from the blonde's heavy footsteps not another sound disturbed the relative peace.

The door finally opened and a blonde Sand shinbo walked in followed closely by a fan-wielding kunoichi.

"Anything?"

"Nothing." Temari replied.

Naruto raked his fingers through his sand and sweat encrusted hair with a sigh. They're search had been fruitless, as well.

Their hopes resided with Kakashi and his ninken, Kiba, and Akamaru. But even their extraordinary abilities seemed unable to detect even the slightest trace of the kunoichi.

"Nothing." Naruto echoed sadly.

If only they could find one tatter of clothing...one imprint in the sand...one pink hair...maybe it wouldn't seem so hopeless.

"Then we'll wait." Sai responded, continuing his sketching.

"How can you say that!" Naruto snapped, lashing out furiously.

Sai glared at the blonde until the Jinchuuriki's gaze faltered. Then he returned to his drawing.

It was a picture of Sakura.

* * *

Kakashi took one large gulp of water before resuming his search.

"Kakashi..."

"Pakkun?"

"We've done all we can for tonight. And we have several leads."

Kakashi wanted to argue-to keep looking. But he had to admit that you could only do so much in twelve hours. Besides, if Pakkun was stopping, it meant that the chances of a sandstorm were minimal at best.

"Alright." He sighed, standing up and surveying the darkening horizon.

The sun had begun to set and the desert was growing cold as the last rays of warmth and light disappeared. Wrapping his cloak around himself he departed back towards Suna with the ninken trailing at his heels.

One sniffed at his fist with a whimper.

Kakashi paused to stroke the dog's head before he continued. He tried unsuccessfully to relax is tensed muscles.


	5. Chapter 5

The Harvest Moon  
Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Sakura awoke to a blood red moon hanging menacingly in the velvety sky two nights later. The perfectly circular celestial body glowed faintly through the curtains drawn around her bed, splattering the lace slip with red.

She tried not to think about it...that meant that even her dignity had been violated while she lay lifelessly within the white sheets.

The click of the door informed her someone had entered as a shadow splayed across the doorway-blocking the little light she received. She sat up, finding herself face to face with the traitorous nin'i as he struck her lightly behind her neck. He was careful to catch her as she toppled forward.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to the cold medical facility.

Red moonlight splashed across her face through the single barred window, shifting as she struggled vainly against the leather restraints with such ferocity she bled. As much as she twisted and arched, she couldn't slip free and she finally collapsed against the icy metal table beneath her.

"If you're done..." Kabuto stated with amusement.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Her voice betrayed the panic roiling in her stomach as he descended on her lower abdomen with a scalpel.

"I have to harvest the embryo." He replied simply, carefully carving a line through her skin.

The realization caught the air in the throat. She was unprepared for the white hot pain that lanced through her seconds later.

A scream tore from her throat.

* * *

Kabuto carefully suctioned the mass of cells into a tube and transferred the embryo to its tank. Marking down the date, time, and ID numbers he filled the cylindrical plastic womb with the faintly glowing green liquid that would allow him to modify the embryo as it grew. His master had decided to grant his nin'i...creative license...when it came to modifying the embryos and fetuses.. If all went well he could not only modify but mutate them into less human hybrids. And if his idea about implementing controlled cell generation plotted out, he would be able to provide his master with smarter, faster, stronger children at a rate of growth over 4000 times what nature intended.

Blood stained his hands and splattered the small room. He loved it.

Why use perfectly good chakra on a Shosen Jutsu when he could simply stitch her back together? Maybe a little pain would teach her the lessons she needed to learn: She was alive to provide ovum for his master and to mother them once they emerged from hibernation. She was reproductive material-nothing more. However gently and kindly she was treated, she would come to that accept that fact. And he hoped he was there when it finally struck her.

* * *

Sai massaged his stiff neck.

It had been another long, unsuccessful attempt. He had begun to give up hope until he saw Naruto renew a search with such vigor it was as if he could sense she was alive...maybe not well, but alive. So he held his tongue and retained his hope. He prayed he wouldn't regret it.

"The Land of Rocks." Kakashi announced bursting in from the desert.

"What?" Temari inquired eargerly.

"A Konoha chunin recognized the photo he saw upon his return to Hidden Leaf. He returned three days ago and the Godaime sent us the report."

"She's out there!" He added as he tossed down several maps and began drawing out routes to the suspected Otogakure Base.

But even the shortest route is an eight week expendition." Temari anguished.

"Then I'll take it." Naruto replied; his eyes steeled with determination.

* * *

Sakura writhed against the pain of the latest rape and the poorly stitched incision that now streamed out rivets of blood.

'How ironic...it's a harvest moon.' She thought bitterly while trying not to scream as another wave of heat hit her


	6. Chapter 6

Departures  
Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Tsunade watched her ninja sling their packs across their shoulders and prepare to depart from Suna.

She could offer them nothing more than supplies and her support. But her modivations were selfish: Sakura was like the daughter she never had.

"Be careful." She told them.

"We will." Naruto assured her. His face lacked his usual ridiculously goofy smiled.

"I'll make sure they don't do anything stupid." Yamata motioned to Sai and Naruto. It was a humorless statement.

"Kakashi. Please bring her back" She whispered as she saw him off. He looked deep into her hazel eyes and gave one resolute nod.

And so her shinobi departed.

And there was nothing more she could for them.

* * *

Kakashi had one thought on his mind: Sakura.

That was followed by shame for his blatant disregard of Naruto's...unique situation. He was in just as much danger. Following that was worry that Sai might get overly involved as he had before. Then again, what if was a plot to destroy Suna? It could also be that Oto was attempting to invade Konoha again...but still, what if this was about Sakura? Could it be a scheme to lure Akasuki out and get the Kyuubi at the same time? The possibilities overwhelmed him.

So he decided to take it one step at a time.

While Kakashi was pondering every possible step Sound could take, Naruto was preoccupied with his own thoughts. He loved Sakura; at first it had been shallow infatuation similar to her's with Sasuke. But over the years it had morphed into something deeper. She was a sister to him and he would gladly give his life for her's despite the fact she had progressed far beyond anything she had ever been as a genin. More than once she had been told she would likely surpass Tsunade herself... Sai showed nothing outwardly, as was his custom. but he was just as conflicted as Kakashi. He was just as worried about Sakura as the anyone was, but

He was also far from ignorant.

* * *

Sakura finally dragged herself up after the last assault. It wasn't anger or hatred at the many violations that filled her, but rather the desire to clean herself. As if she could wash away the shame.

She stepped into the water so hot it burned and began rubbing a clothe over her limbs. She didn't stop until her flesh was scrubbed to a raw pink. In a way, she did feel better as she allowed herself the small comfort of sleep. She hated the vulnerability it created, and loved the peace it brought in her nightmarish world.

* * *

Kabuto worked in the laboratory: filling more tanks with the hellish solutions he concocted. Each now held on of Sakura's embroys that were steadily developing into what he would call demons.

Though they looked normal, as normal as a cluster of indifferent cells could, each would possess unnatural strength, talent, and intelligence. Their chakra signatures alone would strike fear in the heart of shinobi. And with the formulas permeating their forming bodies, they would grow with unnatural speed as well. Already he had to move several into tanks more capable of supporting their growth. Already, the first embryos harvested less than six days earlier, was the size of a fetus four months old.


	7. Chapter 7

Musings to Dark Intentions  
Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Orochimaru smirked to himself as he surveyed the world through his foolish apprentice's crimson eyes. The power it allotted him was beyond even his greatest expectations. But that wasn't the only thing driving his demented grimace. His musings quickly turned to his captive kunoichi.

No matter how many times he took her, beat her, threatened her and yet she never so much as winced. Her face was always a blank slate...except for her eyes. There was always a green flame burning within those orbs. And yet he never saw hate flicker through them.

It was always righteous anger, shame at the most.

It puzzled him that she seemed so incapable of hate. It wasn't as if he was hard to hate: He had invaded her village, stolen her love's body, and was threatening to take the life of her best friend. The corners of his mouth turned down.

He had always loved insurmountable challenges up until the one she presented.

He frowned.

Why did he so want her to hate him? Was it for the sake of hatred itself? Or did he want that challenge after all?

He smirked again.

So she would serve more than one purpose: she would be the impossible challenge he would conquer.

And he was going to enjoy breaking her.

And he was going to love the feeling of her hate skirting across his skin.

Kabuto took a particularly sadistic pleasure in depriving her of food and water.

It wasn't as if she complained; it was the impassive hurt that he found most amusing. Then again, pain of any kind he found pleasurable. It was probably why his favorite part of the day was getting to tear her open again-and again, and again. The thought sent chills up his spine. Still, he cautioned himself, he had to be careful that she survived every procedure in her weakened state. She would also be more vulnerable to infection and complications following the violent procedures he repeatedly inflicted upon her.

All the same, it was going to fun-for him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Dying Defiance  
Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Over the days, Sakura had felt her body begin to slow as hunger and thirst took their tolls on her already battered body. It seemed like time stretched to unbearable lengths...like it took hours to walk across the room. She was due for another...procedure...any day now. Worry didn't help, at the most it only made the knowledge that she had nothing to fight back with worse: Her chakra flickered weakly around her and her body protested the slightest movements. She also knew who body would hold on far longer than her mind.

Three weeks was a long time to spend in hell.

* * *

Naruto knew something was wrong. He sat up, gasping for breath and wiping the cold sweat from his brow. He had felt her for a second. The sensation had been so strong he could of sworn she was standing right next to him. He forced his breathing down although it didn't help the knot of nausea forming in the pit of his stomach. She was slipping away, but whether to death or insanity he didn't know.

"Kakashi!" He shouted.

The jonin materialized next to him seconds later.

"We need to move." The Jinchuuriki stated.

Kakashi nodded as though he expected nothing less.

Yamato was growing more and more unsettled with each passing hour.

Perhaps he didn't have the connection with the Sakura that Naruto and Kakashi did. Maybe even Sai knew her better. But it didn't mean he couldn't feel when something was wrong.

For days onto weeks he had forced the what-ifs and the who-knews from his mind. But perhaps denying those thoughts made it worse when they finally did snake their way in. So, he forced them back and picked up his pace.

Five weeks left, huh?

They could do it three.  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Of Demons  
Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Nearly a week of starvation had severely weakened the kunoichi. If water hadn't been necessary to her survival, they would have deprived her of that, as well. As it was, her chakra had dwindled to nearly nothing. With no stamina to convert, she was running on empty. Weight was already falling off of her small frame. It was still no surprise when the female attendants converged upon her for the nightly ritual of making her "presentable" for the Kage. The only difference was he came to her chambers after he had eaten.

Orochimaru stepped into the perpetually darkened chambers and turned his bloody gaze to the Konoha kunoichi.

Her cool demeanor did not mask her thinning limbs or the fact that her usually pale face was quickly becoming a pallid facade. Her limp shoulders and trembling hands spoke very clearly of her physical defeat. But her eyes, dull and lifeless as they were, still held that green fire he had come to despite so much. She had never said a word to him, nor did she break that tradition as he slammed the door behind him and descended on her.

"You must be getting hungry..." He taunted.

Sakura made no motion to display an answer one way or another. She also held her tongue.

Orochimaru pulled her close to back hand her. She didn't make a sound...or a gesture...not even a wince.

He threw her down and proceeded to straddle her. She narrowed her eyes imperceptibly, but made no notable movement.

She would be raped three times that night.

* * *

Kakashi felt sick to his stomach for reasons he couldn't explain. Then again, they were reaching the outer edge of Otogakure. Yamato often took surveys to check for Oto nin sentinels despite the fact he had yet to sense anything. He was jumpy, as much as he hated to admit int.

The sun was beginning to rise so they pitched their tents within the rotting trees around them. Better to move with the cover of night and sleep through the heat of the day. Kakashi still took precautions: basic genjutsu, traps, and seal.

Enough to take out an ANBU squadron.

There were definite advantages to being a former Black Ops he figured as he drifted into a light sleep. His guard never wavered. Yamato disappeared into the trees using a simple invisibility jutsu. Simple but effective.

* * *

More than one blow to her skull had rendered Sakura unconscious some hours ago.

She now found herself in one of Kabuto's torture chambers. Dozens of dark and dangerous items filled the room with various devices tucked into the walls. The most prevalent feature were the many scalpels that lay neatly across surgical trays. She had treated the only know surviving member of the nin'i's experiments.

He now lived in Konoha's insanity ward with little more than a fifty percent chance of recovery.  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Of Pain and Flames  
Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"They may be on to us." Yamato announced as he bounded in from the trees.

"How?" Naruto exclaimed.

"They aren't certain of anything, yet." The former ROOT member replied.

"Then we're moving out." Kakashi ordered as he began packing their meager supplies.

* * *

She didn't know how she did it: But through three weeks of starvation and four weeks of torture, Sakura had kept not only her sanity, but her life.

But not by much.

She lay bleeding on the tile floor of her 'quarters.' Her open, raw wounds poured blood onto the floor around her, not enough to kill her, though. After all, Orochimaru still had 'plans' for her. There were times when she would have welcomed death. But comfort of any kind seemed to elude her. She was deprived of sleep on a regular basis and pain medication had never been an option. And without the chakra to heal even her superficial wounds, manufacturing one would be impossible.

Her face had been left untouched at Orochimaru's order, but it didn't matter.

The rest of her porcelain skin was now a sickening shade of purple and black. Rivets of blood from her torn scalp poured down her face. That of course didn't stop Orochimaru from having his way with her each night and Kabuto violating her in the morning.

She would have cried, but it took to much energy and too much water.

* * *

The immense compound was in sight despite the fact they were more than three days from it.

It was hard to sleep with its shadow looming over you, so when they settled down Sai took up sketching again. He couldn't see very well, but his hand knew what do without the benefit of light. He sketched what he remembers about Sakura: the way her hair fell, the shine in her eyes, the texture of her skin, how her clothes hugged her form...

"What's that?"

"Just a picture, Naruto." He replied. The blonde nodded understandingly and knelt beside the specialist.

"Do you think...she's alright?" Naruto asked.

"I think she's alive." Sai responded.

Yamato listened to them from a distance, pretending to be asleep.

"Kakashi?" He muttered.

"Hn."

"This is the definition of a suicide mission." He sighed.

"Simply being a shinobi is the definition of a suicide mission." Kakashi responded.

Yamato chuckled softly.

"I suppose you're right." The commander stated.

Kakashi rolled over and stared at the sliver of moonlight piercing the darkness. He loved the moon, no matter how much of a disadvantage it put them at.

The morning came to soon. They had slept through the prime time to move and they would now have to wait another twelve hours. Cursing himself, Kakashi hid himself underground. Yamato disappeared into the trunk of a tree while Naruto and Sai chose the cover of heavy underbrush.

'Twelve hours...what if those were the hours we needed to safe her?' Kakashi wondered.

The image of a fiery young kunoichi popped into his head.

She would hold on, he reasoned.


	11. Chapter 11

Revived  
Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

'I can't do it anymore.' Sakura thought as she was thrown back into the room that had been her prison for close to eight weeks.

'Naruto...Kakashi...Yamato...Sai...Tsunade...Shizune...Ino...I'm so sorry.'

'Don't you dare give up!'

Sakura's eyes widened as another voice filled her mind. From somewhere in the depths of her mind where her last vestiges of self-doubt and insecurity resided another presence arose: Inner Sakura. And that entity now screamed at her, egging her on with orders to get up and not give up.

'I can't...'

The presence finally hit a sore spot: 'Are you as weak as they say, after all?'

"I'm not weak!" Sakura screamed as if she expected the entity to materialize beside her.

'Then get up!'

Sakura pushed herself up on her bruised forearms, groaning with the effort it required. She reached up, gripping the bed frame and staggered to her feet. She was weak, shaky...but she was standing.

'I thought you'd see it my way.' The presence stated as it receded back into her mind.

Sakura steadied herself against the bed post, taking a moment to regain her balance. She weaved slightly when she stood, but she didn't fall. She faltered several times as she wove her way across the room to the single pitcher of water she was offered every day. She didn't drink it, choosing instead to pour it over her bloodied face. Feeling conscious again, she tossed the container aside and pulled herself up on her shaky limbs.

Now all she needed was a plan.

Though she could ill afford to lose anymore, she cut her hand open and brought it to her mouth. She forced the coppery liquid down her throat until nausea overtook her.

* * *

Kabuto entered the room once again and picked the kunoichi up from the pool of her own blood. She apparently hadn't moved since he had been their last. He wasn't exceedingly gently, nor was he openly violent as he roughly dragged her up. He did, however, feel some disgust as her blood congealed hair plastered across his chest.

He walked down the hall to his torture chamber lab with her in tow. Wasting no time in stringing her up, he began the day's 'procedures': Harvesting her, torturing her, throwing her back. The first was over in a relatively short amount of time. But he wouldn't get very far in the second stage before making a crucial mistake: He had been testing her endurance for physical pain when he had struck her in the stomach. Consequently, he was covered in the blood she vomited seconds later.

Thinking quickly, he cut the day's proceedings short and had her taken back to her quarters and placed in her bed. He would have to wait several days before resuming anything.

* * *

Sakura waited for the click of the lock and the receding of footsteps before she pushed aside the sheets and stood up. She had been counting on Kabuto's fear of Orochimaru's wrath and his apprehension at pushing her too far. She had ensured the only content of her stomach was her own blood, there by ensuring a reprieve from the hell of the Oto nin's experiments.

But it had cost her dearly. The lack of blood and food had left her dizzy and clammy. She also knew her little trick wouldn't last very long-two attempts at most-before Kabuto caught on.

So she did the only thing she could think of: She fell to her knees and prayed.

* * *

The veil of desperation that had enshrouded the rescue squad for weeks suddenly lifted.

"Naruto?" Sai asked.

"Yeah. She's alright." The replied with a confident grin.

"Let's go!" Kakashi ordered with more authority than he had possessed for weeks and Yamato smiled for the first time in over a month.

'Watch out, Oto!' The Kyuubi carrier thought


	12. Chapter 12

Of Angels  
Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Kakashi surveyed the area before giving the signal.

The three other shinobi appeared beside him, pressing themselves against the outer wall.

"Is it clear?" Yamato asked in a hushed whisper.

"For now." The jonin nodded.

"Then let's go!" Naruto replied, his voice rising.

Sai quickly clamped his hand over the blonde's mouth and pressed a finger to his lips.

'Shhh."

Kakashi glanced meaningfully at the genin and began forming seals. He slammed his hand into the ground and from the smoke appeared his ninken.

"Pakkun, start digging." He added while forming more signs.

The ninken nodded obediently and began clawing through the earth.

* * *

Kakashi pressed an ear to the floor above them and listened. Content the room was empty he burrowed through the remaining foot of soil. His sharp intake of breath worried Naruto.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You'll have to see it to believe it." He replied as he lifted himself from the hole.

Naruto, Sai and Yamato were shocked speechless as they each exited the tunnel and stepped into the lab. The room was bathed in an eerie green light that emanated from dozens of tanks; each held humans from embryos to adolescents. Kakashi inspected the room surveying each tank. It was difficult to make out certain characteristics. He wished all of the traits had been that difficult to decipher: For each bore some characteristic of Sakura; whether it be pale skin, green eyes, or most disturbingly, a young woman who's vibrant pink hair fanned out from within her liquid prison.

"We're going." His command was not to be challenged.

* * *

Panic welled up in Sakura has footsteps drew closer to her room. She glanced frantically around the weaponless room, desperate for anything. Her eyes fell on a vase which she promptly snapped across the vanity. She ran to the corner, kneeling and griping the ragid piece of glass so hard blood ran from her hands. She didn't care if her resistance killed her. Better dead and free than alive and violated.

The door blew apart and a blindingly brilliant blue light filled the deep darkness of the room. Shielding her eyes, she looked up. Four figures stood before her, clothed and cloaked in black.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried in distress at her appearance.

Sakura didn't believe it at first, but she was a genjutsu user and this was no illusion. Jumping up, she threw aside her make shift dagger and collided into the blonde's chest.

"We have to go!" Yamato cried out. Sakura withdrew and caught the weapon Sai tossed her.

"Alpha formation!" Kakashi ordered as the halls crowded with Sound shinobi. Sai and Yamato ran up the wall, crossing at the midpoint of the ceiling before striking down the opposition. Kakashi and Naruto took up the back as Sakura ran in the middle.

But, she began to slow, her adrenaline and anger inadequate for the physical strain such a simple act exacted.

"Can you keep going?" Naruto asked.

She nodded resolutely, her head swimming.

Yamato had no trouble in breaking through the main gates and into the relative safety of the forest. But they weren't pursued.

'What are they doing?' Sai wondered as the shinobi stopped at the destroyed gate.

Kakashi and Yamato had similar questions but they weren't about to lose the edge they had just gained.

* * *

They had been traveling at break neck speeds for over an hour before they finally had to stop at the border of Oto. The rain had started to pour and the lightning made it entirely too dangerous to travel through the trees. As much as he hated the delay, Kakashi was grateful for the downpour. It destroyed their trail beyond even an ANBU's tracking capabilities.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he frantically scanned her bruised and battered body.

"I'm fine." She lied with a feigned smile.

"I'll go get some water." Yamato volunteered. Kakashi followed after him wordlessly while Sai took up guard.

Naruto began rummaging through his pack before approaching Sakura. But she stepped back, averting her eyes and tapping the ground with the tip of her foot nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I..don't smell so good." She replied self consciously.

Naruto was stunned speechless before bursting into laughter at the hilarity of the statement.

"I don't care." He chuckled while wrapping a cloak around her painfully thin shoulders.

"Alright." She muttered. Her knees gave. But the blonde was faster than gravity, catching her with ease.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be." He replied while washing her face.

Sakura was grateful for the moonless night; the lack of light concealed her injuries. She didn't want Naruto to get reckless with rage, as he had a tendency to do. But it was also a very cold night and she had lost what little fat she had possessed to being with.

"Sakura..." Naruto tsked, pulling her shivering form closer in an attempt to warm her. She dipped her head against his chest, her white lips bluing in the cold.

"We're back." Yamato stated as he walked into the sheltered, grove laden cavern.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Her mentor asked as he strolled in from behind.

"Yeah." She responded, trying to calm her quaking limbs. Kakashi's trained eyes didn't miss her trembling.

"We had better get some clothes for you. After that you should probably eat." He added as he looked through his pack for a shirt small enough to fit her. All off them were at least three sizes too big.

Sakura blushed, realzing she was wearing one very torn, very wet white slip.

"I have some pants I think should fit." Sai stated, pulling the black capris from his bag.

"All of my things are too big. But this vest might work." Yamato added.

"Here are some sandals!" Naruto exclaimed.

Despite Kakashi's best attempts at modifying the clothing, everything was still far too large. And the baggy clothing only emphasized how emaciated she was. But at least she was warmer, he figured.

"Sorry about the sizes." Kakashi apologized, walking back into the grove when she had finished dressing.

"You guys...shouldn't have come." She muttered.

"What?!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura winced, "I'm a liability the way I am."

"Well, you're our liability. Besides, all you need is some food and you'll be up and running again." Naruto responded.

"And you have recon info none of us do." Yamato added.

Kakashi and Sai nodded agreeably while dishing out rations.

As hungry as she was, Sakura couldn't bring herself to eat. The thought made her nauseous, which she attributed to the remainder of blood sitting in her stomach. So she politely declined the plate of food.

"Sakura!" Yamato exclaimed.

"You must be starving." Sai added.

"Yeah, part of a plan I was forced to implement." She replied.

"And that would be?" Her mentor asked.

"Genjutsu without the jutsu." She laughed.

"Well, what can you eat?" Naruto inquired.

"Nothing right now." She handed him her plate.

"What exactly did you do to yourself?" Sai wondered aloud.

"Not much." She really hoped to avoid telling them because it might lead to other questions she really didn't want to answer.

"Well, you obviously did something." Naruto stated.

"Let's just forget about it." She squirmed nervously.

"Sakura, we saw several...experiments...that resembled you." Kakashi broke in cautiously.

She didn't say anything.

"Sakura?" He demanded.

"They took some cells." She replied hoping the incomplete truth would throw him.

"Sakura." Naruto growled, wanting the truth.

"Well, if that's all that occurred..." Kakashi trailed off, "We had better get some sleep."

Sakura nodded gratefully, curling against a tree trunk. The wind disrupted a bird nearby and the last image she saw that night was of a group of moonlit, lightning doused figures swimming in a sea of feathers.

Her angels.  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Salvation  
Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"Kakashi pulled a kunai on the invader.

"For heaven's sake, Kakashi!" It was an irritated reply, "I have to worry more about you slittting my throat than the Sound shinobi."

"My apologizes, Temari."

"You should be sorry...we're out here risking our lives for you and you pull weaponry on us." She muttered.

"Might I remind you that we saved your brother from Akasuki and your village from Orochimaru."

Temari scowled at the jonin as the ANBU team began evacuating the Konoha teams.

Sakura was reluctant to leave the shade. She knew she looked terrible.

"Come on, Sakura. The sooner we're out of here, the better." Naruto called.

He was right. She hated to admit it, but he was right. So she crept from the shelter of the trees and walked up to Temari, shuffling nervously behind her towards the ANBU.

'What happened to her?' The Sand shinobi thought, watching the strong young woman turn into the introverted genin she had met four years earlier.

"Move out!" She ordered. The sand began to whirl around them, blocking their view of the foreboding forest.

* * *

The sand finally fell away to reveal Suna. Temari breathed a sigh of relief; she hated being anywhere near Otogakure. With brisk authority she stormed into the palace, glaring at anyone who dared to scrutinize Sakura too closely. The ANBU flitted into the surrounding area and disappeared as the Kazekage stood to meet them.

He did a poor job of hiding his shock but quickly recovered his composure.

"Escort them to their quarters." He ordered, stopping Sakura as she tried to walk past him. Kakashi, by shinobi standards, practically had to be dragged away from his student. But he did leave.

"I call for a healer." He stated, skating over her battered body.

"No!"

Sakura blushed at her outburst.

"Uh..its just...I...I'll treat myself." She explained, reverting her eyes to the ground.

Gaara barely recognized the once fiery kunoichi before him. She was nervous, figidity, introverted...as she had been in her genin years. But that was hardly the chunin and nini' who would one day replace Tsunade he had seen two mere months ago. Her once creamy white skin was a mass of tears, lacerations, brusies, contusions, and congealed blood. Her obviously over-sized clothing hung off of her in folds. Her face was a sickly shade of yellow around the purple marks and her shoulders hung in limp resignation. He could sense no chakra pulsing from her and he concluded it was fading will power that kept her upright.

"Very well, but you will accompany me for a short time." He responded, pivoting with brisk authority. Sakura followed after obediently. Gaara to the shortest path to his office, careful not to tax the spent woman. He invited her in and she quietly took a seat while he poured hot water into the small set of cups he kept by his desk. He made her tea weak, knowing she wouldn't be able to tolerate much.

"Can you tell me what happened? Kakashi made a rather disturbing report." He asked, setting a cup in front of her.

"I think it's obvious." She replied bitterly.

Gaara nodded; she didn't have to explain anymore. "It's alright..."

"No, it isn't. I'm the mother of demons." She responded, a trail of tears coursing down her face.

"That will be their choice to make." The Kage replied firmly. She still hadn't touched her tea, he noted.

"Are you hungry?"

Sakura's stomach lurched at the suggestion of food. Despite her best attempts to fight it, bile began to rise in the back of her throat and she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked in obvious alarm. She shook her head, trying not to throw-up. The taste of blood was overwhelming. She bent over and emptied the sparse, crimson content of her stomach.

She tried to apologize but Gaara was too busy fussing over her, grabbing her shoulder and gently patting her on the back as she coughed so violently she tasted more blood.

"Do you need a medic?" He asked.

"No. This was intentional." She responded.

"What?"

"I had to." She replied as he supported her against his shoulder and held the cup to her lips. It was painstakingly slow, but he waited patiently for her finish.

"Temari!" He called, pushing the cup aside and trying not to shift the kunoichi in his arms.

"Gaara!" The woman burst in, panic edging on her voice.

"Bring Kakashi!" He ordered.

Kakashi beat Temari to the door, "Is she alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, just tired." She panted, her chest heaving with every breath.

"Can you take her to her quarters?" Gaara asked.

Kakashi didn't even not before he gathered her up into his arms and began walking towards the door. Temari snapped out of her trance and followed after them at Gaara's command.

"Is she alright?" She asked, trying to keep up with the jonin as he practically flew through the halls.

"She'll be fine." He replied curtly.

"Kakashi...please stop." He froze at her request.

"If you keep going so fast, I think I'm going to be sick again." She added.

"Sorry." He replied, starting up again at a slower pace.


	14. Chapter 14

The Quickening  
Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Sakura jumped, startling herself wide awake, but she didn't open her eyes fearing her rescue had been a happy dream.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Naruto stirred beside her. She glanced around, Kakashi slept underneath the window on one of the many couches Gaara had furnished them with. Sai had apparently fallen asleep sketching and quietly dozed, propped in a corner. Yamato guarded the door, curled upon a pallet.

"It's not a dream." Sakura muttered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Sakura?" Kakashi inqured groggily.

"It's nothing." She replied, shaking her head gently at her own doubt and smiling with the relief their very existence brought. Careful not to disturb the blonde, she swung her legs over the edge of the couch and wandered into the off-side kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and lightly made her way back to the couch. But she didn't sleep. Instead, she watched her sleeping comrades through the moonlight.

'For shinobi, they certainly are sound sleepers', she mused.

Sakura shifted into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes.

Pain knifed through Sakura with such intensity she didn't have time to stifle the pain-ridden groan that escaped her lips. Kakashi materialized beside her seconds later.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a concern tightened whisper.

Sakura motioned to her midriff, tensing slightly.

Kakashi stripped the sheet off in one clean movement. The lack of light did not conceal a spray of blood blossoming across the cotton slip.

"I'll get help." He assured her, pressing a towel against the wound before rousing Yamato and slipping into the hall.

* * *

"Is she ready, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, licking his lips in anticipation at the nin'i nod.

The white-haired shinobi strolled to the panel and drained the fluid from the vessel. The Kage stepped aside as the container opened up to reveal his daughter. She lay unconscious, slumped against the sides of the glass vessel with her waist-length pink hair covering her torso and well-formed breasts. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the eerie green light of the laboratory. On top of her striking features, her lithe form testified to the overwhelming beauty of her mother.

Orochimaru stepped forward, surveying her more as he would cattle than his own daughter. But he was please: With her long legs she would likely be fast. Her joints were smooth and rounded-her reflexes would be excellent. And the very aura she seemed to emit spoke of her already perfect chakra control.

The woman stirred, opening her eyes to reveal a pair of emerald green orbs.

Orochimaru smirked despite himself. So what if his genetics weren't visible? She was the perfect weapon. And her brothers would make perfect vessels when they awoke.


	15. Chapter 15

Wind's Warning: Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Tsunade stood and closed her window with an irritable sigh. The air didn't feel right: too heavy, too thick. There was a tension but she couldn't explain where it was coming from.

Standing, she left her office and wandered into the halls of the hospital.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

'Great...' Sakura thought. "Just fine."

"Are you sure?" Her shishou persisted, reading something from the chart at the foot of her bed.

Since they had returned, Tsunade had checked on her every hour, on the hour. It was becoming unbearable.

"Are you hungry? Do you need pain medication? Sedatives?" Tsunade inquired, hovering over the kunoichi.

"I'm good, really." Sakura responded, laying aside her novel.

Tsunade shifted and pressed her wrist to the chunin's forehead. Frowning, she scribbled something onto the chart and proceeded to record her chakra levels, blood pressure, and hydration ratios.

"You need to eat more." The Kage finally stated, tucking the chart away.

"I ate a few hours ago." The pink-haired kunoichi replied.

"You're avoiding me." Tsunade stated, materializing inches from Sakura's face and gently tilting her chin up. Meeting her apprentice's eyes she added "You don't ever have to be afraid to tell me _anything_. I mean it. _Anything_."

"I know that, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade pulled away with a sigh...perhaps satisfied with the response-or, as Sakura suspected-the realization she _was_ hiding something.

"I'll be back soon." The Sannin spoke before disappearing back into the halls.

"Gather the ANBU Black Ops and summon the jonin." Tsunade ordered as she bristled past her aide.

"Yes, M'Lady." Shizune responded with a bow.

'Something isn't right. And I intend to correct it.'

* * *

"Kakashi, I found your report most disturbing...we'll start with you." Tsunade stated as she tossed aside his file.

"The experiments bore an unmistakable resemblance to Sakura." He hesitated, hoping not to invoke the Sannin's wrath. "I believe she was raped."

"I'd have to agree." Tsunade sighed, turning to the illusionist at her right.

"Kurenai?"

The genjutsu user nodded before giving her statement: "Intelligence suggests that Orochimaru is planning on invading Konoha once more. This time using Uchiha Sasuke's body. Unfortunately, that is all we have been able to discern."

"Anko, prepare to evacuate the villagers if necessary. Gai, Kurenai...prepare to rally the jonin platoons. Yagao, move the ANBU codes to war time use and set them with a level three vector. Shizune, please begin readying our field medics."

"Assemble your cells, as well." Tsunade added.

* * *

Tsunade sat on her rooftop, admiring the fading sunset and knowing full well the next one she saw might be blotted from the sky by smoke and fire.

"Kakashi, you can show yourself." She spoke, turning her head over her shoulder to face the jonin.

"I'm requesting to be placed at the front lines." He replied, appearing from the shadows.

"I don't want you doing anything stupid." She responded, "Request denied."

"Lady Tsunade..."

"No, Kakashi! I know you want revenge but I refuse to let you have mine."

"Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi inquired.

"He attacks my village, kills my grandfather, kidnaps my student, rapes her, murders the last sane Uchiha, degrades his body, and then he dares to return with delusions of victory?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He's mine."


	16. Chapter 16

A Game Few Choose to Play

Chapter Sixteen

_I come in this world_

_With out a guide_

_Lean forward and See_

_My fresh new ride_

_At times I have nothing to say_

_Before long I won't obey_

_Open my gates for the flood_

_My desire for new lusted blood_

_Roses are black_

_Violets are purple_

_You will never_

_Leave my true love's circle_

_**By Evail BlackThorn**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or EvailBlackThorn**_

'Something isn't right!' Tsunade thought in alarm, sitting up in her bed so stiffly it ached.

"What the…?!" Her exclamation was cut short as she rolled away from the brilliance of a flash grenade. Righting herself, she pressed against the remains of her wall and peered into the inky blackness.

'Fuck!'

Oto nin were quickly breaking through the outer wall. Whipping around, she pulled her jacket across her shoulders and began shouting for a rally.

* * *

"Move!" Kakashi shouted, pushing Naruto aside as a barrage of shuriken rained down on them.

"Guard the hospital! Get those villagers to safety!" An ANBU cried, tossing senbon indiscriminately into the fray of invaders.

"Dammit!" Kakashi yelled as a wall of the hospital gave under the pressure of a fire tag.

'Sakura!' Naruto thought, forcing himself away with the knowledge she could take care of herself.

* * *

Sakura pushed the gurney off of her chest, rousing herself cautiously. As far as she could tell, the Sound shinobi weren't interested in the hospital.

Creeping into the darkened corridors, she made her way into the individual rooms. Finding each either emptied or inhabited only by corpses, she moved on.

'They came too soon.' She thought, rising from a young man's cold body.

The sound of footsteps drew her attention. Ducking behind a destroyed door she listened to the advancing enemies. She tensed, ready to attack as soon as they passed her. But they rounded the corner just feet from her assault.

* * *

'They weren't supposed to attack this soon! We didn't even have any warning until this afternoon!' Tsunade thought, mentally cursing herself, as she slammed her fist into an Oto nin's chest.

Over her shoulder, Jiraiya reeled into a nearby wall and fell limply to the ground. Cell Three, originally covering the left flank, had long been disbanded by multiple attacks and Cell Eight was held together in loose chaos.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune cried, sliding to meet the attack flying at her mistress.

"Shizune!" The blonde beauty called as her aide and friend collided with a disintegrating wall.

* * *

"The advancement is going according to plan. The second force is moving in behind them." Kabuto reported, adjusting his glasses as he sauntered up to his master.

"Isn't it beautiful, Kabuto? The screams of women and children as their masters die in the throes of battle. The clash of weapon against human flesh. It's delicious." The insane Sannin cackled.

"I suppose that depends on your perspective." The nin'i replied.

"This is war, Kabuto. A game of wills and power, it has nothing to do with Konoha's beloved embodiments of courage and love. Power, Kabuto, is all that matters." The red-eyed monster added.

* * *

"Die!" Tsunade cried, shattering the shinobi's body with a single punch.

"M'Lady!" Shizune cried, rising from the burning rubble.

"Are you alright?"

Shizune nodded, adding "The hospital's under siege."

Tsunade turned on her heels, dashing towards the medical building.


	17. Chapter 17

In Departures

Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Tsunade tore down the corridor, shouting her apprentice's name as she neared the remains of her room.

"Lady Tsunade…" The kunoichi sighed in relief, buckling her skirt and tightening the holster on her thigh.

"What are you doing?" Her shishou demanded.

"Dispatching myself." She replied.

"You're crazy; you can't fight in your condition!"

"Lady Tsunade, you once said you wouldn't ask anything of us that you wouldn't demand of yourself. Well, right now my friends and comrades are fighting and dying out there. I _won't_ stand by idly and wait." Sakura stated.

"Sakura…" Tsunade's vision misted, "I won't stop you. But I'm asking you to stay."

"I'm sorry…" Sakura trailed off, dashing down the hall as her shishou stood aside.

'Thank you.' She thought.

* * *

Sakura used the smoke and debris to her advantage as she skirted countless small battles with the intent of reaching the front lines. But as she pulled herself up onto a branch, a faint rumbling caught her attention.

To her horror, she discovered the vibrations emanating from the south; from their back.

'They're trying to outflank us!'

With no time to rally a counter offensive and not enough shinobi to hold them, she turned her back on her original objective and moved towards the southern wall and the advancing enemy.

* * *

"Keep moving!" Kabuto ordered, disliking the haze of dust and smoke that clouded even his vision.

The ground around them suddenly erupted into a shattering of earth and trees.

'Dammit!' Kabuto thought as he ducked under the attack decimating his forces.

"You really are troublesome…" He trailed off as the outline of a kunoichi became clearer.

"Stop, Kabuto-san…I want to fight her."

He didn't dare contradict his master's daughter; moving aside, he allowed her through and began to organize his troops once more.

"I've waited a long time to get you…"

'Who is she?' Sakura wondered as the figure blurred between smoke and dust.

"Ready or not…here I come…"

Sakura reeled back as the woman came into focus: Her pink hair fanning out behind her, her green eyes murderously narrowed into a unwavering stare, and a set of glittering senbon sparkling between her fingers.

"My name is Amaya, and I'm going to kill you." The female stated as she pulled a glove over her wrist.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Love, Hate, and Deception

Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

'Amaya…my daughter…'

"I won't fight you…" Sakura stated.

"It's your funeral, then!" Her daughter screamed as she charged, flickering in and out of sight before sending her mother flying in the opposite direction.

With a cry, Sakura slammed against a nearby tree, crumpling to the ground with the force of the impact.

"Get up!" Amaya demanded as she flicked several needles at the chunin.

Sakura shifted as the needles sunk into her arms and charged her with the intent of forcing her away without harming her.

Her daughter laughed as she tossed Sakura over her shoulder, dashing behind her and landing several blows to the kunoichi's stomach.

"Come on, you can do better." Amaya taunted as she backhanded the female, and flipping into a position for another attack.

* * *

"They're breaking through the outer defenses." Sai reported, sheathing his katana.

"Hold them." Tsunade ordered.

"We can't!" The shinobi replied.

"Then fall back and regroup." The Kage responded.

Sai bowed before fading back into the haze.

'We're losing…' Tsunade realized. Shouting for a regroup, she fell back behind the wall.

* * *

"Get up!" Amaya screamed, kicking a downed Sakura repeatedly.

"Amaya…" The woman faded in a whirlwind.

"You can finish her in a moment." The Sannin hissed.

Turning to Sakura, he asked "What do you think of my doll?"

'Doll?' Amaya grimaced, but made no motion.

"We aren't like humans…"

Amaya lost the rest of his sentence in her thoughts: 'Not human…'

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Us, of course." Orochimaru replied.

"What?" Amaya whimpered.

"You are an abomination, born against nature to serve me despite your mother's attempts to save you." He cackled.

It all clicked in her mind…

"Don't listen to him!" Sakura called, forcing herself up.

"I can't have a puppet whom rebels against its strings…" Orochimaru stated as he drew his katana, charging the steel blade with Chidori.

Amaya, blinded by the light, threw her arms over her face, turning away from the brilliance and expecting the pain to come any second.

But it never did…

Looking up, she found her mother impaled upon the blade meant for her…Through her stomach and back…

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_Aid Arrives_

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!_

Orochimaru smirked.

"You really are quite foolish." He sneered as he dragged her further up the blade by her neck. He kissed her, once...before sending her flying into Amaya with a solid kick to her chest.

Reeling into the air, Amaya collided with a tree; feeling her arm snap with the impact. Her mother slammed into seconds later.

Collecting herself into a kneel--her right eye closed in a wince and her hand clamped over the wound in her stomach--Sakura asked, "Are you alright?"

Amaya nodded, her arm hanging limply against her stomach.

"Good. Are you familiar with Hatake Kakashi?"

Amaya thought for a moment before replying, "The Copy Nin?"

Nodding, Sakura continued, "Go and find him. I'll cover you."

Amaya opened her mouth to protest, then she nodded in resignation. Without assistance they were both dead. Rising together, Amaya broke into a run, the sound of metal meeting metal growing steadily faint behind her.

* * *

Amaya ran into the village, coughing against the smoke clogging her throat. She surveyed the remains of homes and offices, searching desperately for the Hatake.

Finally, losing all control, she began to scream his name.

Spinning on her heels, she called to him again and again in a dizzying search.

"Kakashi!" She sobbed, falling to her knees with the realization she had failed the one person who had ever cared about her.

A firm but gentle hand on her shoulder forced her to look up--right into a single determined eye.

"What's wrong?"

"He's going to kill her.."

"Where are they?" Kakashi demanded.

"In the mountains, where the foret meets the slopes." Amaya replied.

Kakashi turned, calling over his shoulder for aid to which a kunoichi in a soot-smeared dress responded.

"Kurenai, watch out for her." The jonin stated as he rose from his place beside her. Vaguely aware of the Konoha kunoichi gathering her by her shoulders, Amaya watched the man fade into the haze that shrouded them.

* * *

Sakura could barely maintain a kneel, rolling away from his kicks and punches without the strength to rise. And each movement splattered the ground with more of her blood. It was a pointless dance: She had nothing left...Nothing left...Just like when he...

She jumped away from a sword slash, a warm rush of blood flooding over her hand; but she couldn't avoid his follow-through.

With a cry, she slammed into the ground, rolling with the force of the impact.

"You foolish girl..." The snake smirked as he descended upon her.

"Don't touch her!"

The Sannin flipped back, skirting the kunai that landed where he stood moments before.

"Kakashi...Kakashi..."

"You bastard!" The sharigan wielder spat as he turned his back on the shinobi. Cradling the chunin against his chest, he rolled her onto her side.

"I'm going to kill you, you monster!" Kakashi stated, slipping several military rations into his mouth and pivoting to face his enemy.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_The Sharigan's Veil_

_Chapter Twenty_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!_

"Do you think you can defeat me, hmmm, Kakashi?" Orochimaru inquired.

The Copy Nin didn't respond as he stepped forward.

"You can't kill me..."

'I know I can kill one of you, becuase I taught you!' He thought as he tossed a kunai.

The weapon obsured his vision for only a fraction of a second before Orochimaru ducked his head. But by then, Kakashi had disappeared.

Allowing a shuriken to slip in between his fingers, "There!", he pivoted, whipping the star into the brush. Kakashi stumbled from the bushes, blood running from the weapon imbedded in his chest. Falling forward, the clone burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Behind you."

Twisting, Orochimaru jacknifed into a tree as Kakashi's foot contacted his stomach.

"I grow weary of you!" The Sannin stated, lifting his head to reveal to crimson orbs. Kakashi ifted his headband in response.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru shouted.

Kakashi felt his chakra manifest and spun to see the nin'i crouch over his student and press a scalpel to her throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kabuto warned, pressing the razor edge closer. "Now, get down on the ground..."

He didn't have a chance to finish his statement before a fist contacted with his jaw.

"And I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Shadow Clone replied.

"Damn you, Kakashi!" The Sannin screeched as he leapt at the jonin. Side stepping the attack, Kakashi ducked under the katana's edge and slid away from the shinobi.

"Let's finish this!" Orochimaru stated.

""Let's." Kakashi replied as their eyes met.

* * *

"Lady Hokage..."

"Kurenai..." She glimpsed the pink-haired beauty beside her. "What's going on?"

"Kakashi went to find Sakura. From what Amaya told me, she tried to stop the force coming around the south but..."

"Orochimaru..." Tsunade cursed.

Turning to the female, Tsunade inquired, "What's your name?"

"Amya." Then, "Haruno Amaya."

"Haruno?" Tsunade inclined her eyebrow. "How can I trust that you're not a traitor?"

"With all due respect, you can't. But I promise I'll earn it!" Amaya replied, falling to one knee in a bow.

Smiling, Tsunade spoke, offering her hand. "Then rise...and start proving yourself."

* * *

The air began to electrify with chakra. Time and space began to warp...

Sharigan verses Sharigan.

And Kakashi was determined to come out on top.

Penetrating the Sannin's mind with his gaze, Kakashi began shifting through the twisted cooridors of the mad man's psyche. As with all his transfers, Sasuke was still there--he was meerly supressed...waiting to come out.

'He's too powerful...' Orochimaru thought, turning his sharigan on the kunoichi.

"Back here." Kakashi ordered undeniably.

"Dammit..." Orochimaru muttered furiously, his control slipping as Kakashi probed deeper into his mind. He had found the door...the door that hid the true Sasuke.

"Damn you, Kakashi!" He shouted, forming seals.

'No!' Kakashi thought, seeing the essence of his soul manifest over Kabuto.

Kabuto knew he was going to die. He was going to die and it would be his body Orochimaru manipulated.

And he accepted it without question.

* * *

Light...and warmth. It was only a pinpoint in the infinite darkness that Sasuke had to know. But it had never been there before.

Never...awareness was returning to him, slowly. But the power to open his eyes alluded him.

Only for a moment.

Then, his eyes lids flickered. His eyes glanced at his sensei, standing over him defensivly, he saw Kabuto--writhing on the ground violently as something forced its way inside of him--and he saw Sakura lying in a pool of her own blood.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_Shadow's Resurrection_

_Chapter Twenty-One_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!_

"Kakashi?" Sasuke groaned.

Ignoring him completely, Kakashi called into the underbrush, "Pakkun!"

The small brown ninken responded immediately, appearing behind his master obdiently.

"Escort Sasuke to Lady Hokage." Kakashi ordered, forming seals.

Sasuke began to protest, "I won't..."

"Haven't you done enough damage? You'll only be in the way here. If you honestly care, you'll go to Lady Tsunade-samma." The Copy Nin snapped.

"What about Sakura?" The Uchiha demanded.

"You're too weak to carry her...She'll have to stay." Kakashi sighed.

"Go! Now!" He added before charging Orochimaru's new host.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Pakkun said, leaping onto another branch.

Growling, Sasuke pulled himself along the trunk of a tree. Faltering, he cursed. his limbs simply weren't cooperating.

"Sasuke, we're running out of time." The ninken stated coldy.

"I know..." He muttered.

Thinking of all the times Sakura had saved him, brought him back to his senses...He couldn't let her down. Three years...three years and she had still refused to give up on him, traitor that he was. So he wasn't about to give up on her.

* * *

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted, slamming into an Oto kunoichi.

"Good job." Tsunade smirked, backing up to him.

"Naruto!"

The voice threw them both, until Tsunade charged the fiuge with the full intent of killing him.

"Stop! it's Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?" Naruto stepped forward disbelievingly. "You bastard!" He cried, punching the Uchiha squarely in his jaw.

"Alright, Idiot! I get it, you're upset!" Sasuke yelled, picking himself up.

"That would be the understatement of the century!" The blonde called back.

"Pakkun? Where's Kakashi?" Tsunade demanded, eyeing Sasuke bitterly.

"Fighting Orochimaru..."

"Sakura was injured!" Sasuke interrupted rudely.

Tsunade didn't get much further in the conversation before a sphere of light emanting from the mountain caught their attention. For a second, it was only a glint...then it spiraled into a beam that pillared into the air. Bracing themselves against the impending shockwave, Tsunade watched as the surrounding area was dragged into the vortex and disintegrated.

"Pakkun, go into the village and find Shizune!" Tsunade ordered, running back into the fray of battles.

Alone, naruto stepped forward and offered his to his friend. "I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks, Naruto..." The Uchiha replied as the blonde pulled him to his feet.

"Friends?" Naruto asked, offering his fist.

"Friends." Sasuke replied, tapping his fist to the blonde's.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

_Dancing with Broken Dreams?_

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!_

Unsure, Tsunade surveyed the landscape for Oto nin. To her relief, she found none. Her village lay in ruins behind her, fires still burning and rubble still crumbling under its own weight. But they had been victorious. Gathered behind her were several shinobi: Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shizune, Amaya...all waiting for Kakashi's return.

A wave swept over the field, kicking up the fine dust and debris.

"There!" Naruto called, a figure foring through the veil. They tensed, ready to defend or attack if necessary. The next gust brought clarity: It was Kakashi...his head bowed, a limp female in his arms.

"Kakashi!" Naruto called, running towards him with Tsunade leading the way.

Stopping short, they gathered around the Copy Nin as he laid Sakura down, his visible eye was covered by his hand.

"Is...Is she alright?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi didn't reply.

'Mom...' Amya thought, cradling her arm against her side.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Ino asked hopefully, her turquoise eyes welling.

'No, please...not that...' Sasuke thought.

"Sakura!" Tsunade cried, cradling her apprentice's face. Here eyes narrowed with determination.

"Lady Tsunade..." Shizune began.

"No! I won't lose another one Shizune!" The honey-haired Kage cried, pushing more chakra into the lifeless form of her apprentice.

* * *

Time passed slowly, almost stopping for several in the small cluster. Minutes stretched into hours...hours into what seemed like days and years. But when Tsunade pulled back, perception came rushing back. Sasuke wished it hadn't...

Pressing Sakura to her chest, Tsunade let her tears fall. Running across her cheeks, they wavered over her chin and fell across the kunoichi's face. Naruto sobbed quietly to himself.

Watching Ino scream her friend's name over and over numbed Sasuke. He felt colder than he ever had before...so cold.

* * *

'Where am I?' Sakura wondered, searching for some sign of life within herself. The cool flow of water over her face was quickly becoming icy. Slowly, the world shifted from a point of light to a blurred view of figures she couldn't quite distinguish. She blinked, forcing her eyes to focus.

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Sakura..." The Kage cried, looking down into her apprentice's emerald eyes. Embracing her gratefully, Tsunade allowed her tears to flow again.

"Sakura..." Naruto shouted, clustering more closely around her and taking her hand.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Forehead Girl!"

Amaya sobbed into Kakashi's shoulder as she mumbled her thanks over and over again.

"Sakura."

The group parted slightly, allowing the Uchiha to pass unhindered. He held his arms out, stroking her face before believing that it was really her. Tsunade loosened her hold, shifting Sakura into his lap while cradling her shoulders.

"I thought I lost you..." Sasuke stated, pressing his forehead to her's.

"I thought the same about you." She whispered.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." He replied, tears flowing freely from his ebony eyes.

TBC


	23. Epilogue

_A Vow Fulfilled: A Leaf Dancing in the Wind_

_Chapter Twenty-three_

* * *

We've finally come to the end of a long road. Thank you to everyone who encouraged me and reviewed and made my first story a pleasure to write.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!_

"Over there, with Lady Tsunade-shishou." Sakura replied. she turned to watch a section of of Oto's outer wall collapse. Moving aside, she watched as Narto and Hinata helped the remainder of her sons and daughters into an evacuation unit. Some were still infants, but they would all be given a chance at life in Konoha--far away from Orochimaru's potential influence.

Frowning, she remembered he was still out there. Despite Kakashi's best efforts, he had escaped within Kabuto's body. The Sannin hadn't been seen or heard from in nearly six months...Still.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sakura gasped as a pair of arms circled her waist. Sighing, she replied, "You scared me."

"Did they all make it?" Sasuke asked, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Not a single casualty." Sakura responded.

"I'm happy for you."

"You never told me what Lady Tsunade had to say." Sakura stated after a brief lull in the conversation.

Sasuke thought for a moment.

_Sasuke shifted in his bed, waiting for Tsunade. He was nervous and irritable. He had been under ANBU watch for days while he recuperated. He hadn't been permitted to see anyone...not even Sakura--her condition aside. He fully expected to be executed. _

_The door swung open and Tsunade stepped in, closing it behind her. _

_"How are you feeling?" She asked. _

_"Horrible." _

_"I can only heal physical wounds, Sasuke." She replied. _

_"I know." He said, laying back. _

_"What do you have to say for yourself?" Tsunade asked, placing her hand on her hip and tucking the chart under her arm._

_He searched for more eloquent words, none forthcoming, he replied, "It was a mistake." _

_Tsunade tossed her head slighly. "We all make mistakes." She opened the door. "Some decidely larger than others." _

_He knew he had been unconditionally forgiven. It was more for Sakura than for him, but he would take what he could get. _

"A lot. But for right now, I'll be pardoned." He replied.

"Thank goodness." Sakura sighed, resting her head against his chest.

"When we get back to Konoha, I have something to ask you." He said.

"What..?"

He stopped her short, pressing two fingers to her lips. "When we get back."

He turned away, gently fingering the ring in his pocket.

Another section of Oto collapsed.

END


End file.
